halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-37 Disc Launcher
| manufacturer=Covenant Loyalists (Brute) | model= | type=Projectile weapon | cost= | size= | damage per hit=Medium | magazine=30 discs | maxammo= 300 discs (or 10 magazines) | fire=Automatic | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire=5 discs/second | accuracy=High (close range) | range=50 metres approx. | era=*Human-Covenant War *Necros War | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=*Covenant Loyalists *Jiralhanae Kingdoms }} The Type-37 Disc Launcher is a Brute hand-held weapon. The weapon fires thin, heated metallic disc shaped blades that are capable of tearing through thin barriers, and can easily slice through flesh. Background The split of the Covenant forced both Separatist and Loyalist factions to pursue new technology capable of turning the tide of war in their favour. Following the general success of the Brute Spiker and it's brutal spikes (no pun intended), the Brutes brought a new weapon to the Loyalist table. The Disc Launcher uses a slingshot-like firing mechanism to fire the blades. The discs are stacked vertically and loaded into the top of the weapon. Once in the weapon, the discs are heated to maximize the damage potential. The wielder of the weapon then selects a firing type using a fire selector. The weapon has three types of fire: *Single Shot - One disc is fired with each pull of the trigger. *Tri-shot - The discs, stacked vertically, are fired all at once, propelling three discs towards the target with each pull of the trigger. *Fully Automatic - Continuous rate of fire, until the trigger is released or the ammunition runs out. Once the rate of fire has been chosen, the user will then pull the trigger. The weapon will allow the appropriate amount of discs to drop down into a slot. In front is the barrel of the gun, and behind them is a slingshot-like firing mechanism. When the trigger is pulled, the flexible metallic slingshot will ping forward, firing the disc(s). Usage History The weapon remained in testing for many years. The accuracy was extremely poor, and once the Brutes had joined the Covenant, the weapon's production was effectively dropped. Eventually, the weapon's accuracy was improved, but the weapon was never put into production. With the discovery of the location of the second Halo ring, Installation 05, and knowing the outcome of the Battle of Installation 04, the Brutes felt it necessary to bring the Disc Launcher into production. The weapons then remained stored on brutes vessels and the Brute homeworld. The only known sighting of the weapon by a UNSC soldier during the Battles of Installations 04 and 05 was on Installation 05. A Brute Chieftain possessing one was sniped, he and his Disc Launcher falling over a cliff, becoming effectively irretrievable. It is fair to assume that Brute Chieftains were the first to wield this weapon, having exclusive access to the weapon, to test it's effectiveness in the madness of combat. Necros War When the Necros War began in earnest, the Disc Launcher was one of many older weapon designs that were resurrected, fixed and sent into mass production. It was found that the Disc Launcher was highly effective against the less resilient Necros, capable of cutting off limbs and penetrating up to three regular foot soldiers if used correctly. Category:Brutes